It is well known in cattle breeding that to develop an outstanding herd, it is necessary to have an outstanding herd sire or bull as well as outstanding cows. Normally, three bulls or herd sires must be used per hundred head of cows when the herd is being developed by natural pasture breeding. Although a single bull may be used per one hundred cows when fed a proper dietary supplement, as a practical matter, however, nobody has been able to accomplish this desireable result prior to the present invention. The problem has been that the other cattle in the pasture will attempt to eat the dietary supplement when taken into the pasture in a container. This forces the bull away from the container and prevents his receiving the supplemented diet. If the bull is removed from the herd and moved to a separate area for feeding the supplement, then the bull is unable to service the cows while removed from the pasture. The present invention, however, permits a single herd sire or bull in a herd of similar animals to be fed without any disturbance by the other animals, which permits a herd sire or bull to service a hundred cows and thereby increase the productivity of such a single herd sire.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a feeding device to feed a single animal in a herd of similar animals so as to increase the productivity of such single animal.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device to feed a single animal in a herd of similar animals to permit enhanced herd characteristics by the use of the single superior herd sire.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a light weight portable device to feed a single animal in a herd of similar animals that enables the single animal to feed without interference from the similar animals.
In accordance with the present invention, a device to feed a single animal in a pasture containing a herd of similar animals, comprises a container for supporting a quantity of feed supported by a base. Fence apparatus extends upwardly from the base for permitting access of the single animal to the container while preventing intrusion to the container by the similar animals.
Further, in accordance with the present invention, a portable device to feed a single animal in a pasture containing a herd of similar animals, comprises a container for supporting a quantity of feed to be fed the single animal. A base supports the container and is positioned to receive and support part of the weight of the animal which permits the use of a light weight portable structure which is stabilized by the animal that is being fed. Fence apparatus extends upwardly from the base to the shoulder of the animal to permit access of the single animal to the container while preventing intrusion by the similar animals to the container. The fence structure and base are made sufficiently light to permit movement by a single individual to a location where the animals are located and is anchored in position by the animal that is feeding.
Other and further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and upon reference to the drawings.